


Day 1: Snow

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: 12 Days Of JayTim [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: 12 Days of JayTim, Day 1: Snow, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim shivered as Jason grabbed his hand and pulled him out in to the snow.</p><p>The grounds of the manor were covered in a thick layer of soft, untouched snow. Tim's breath fogged in front of his face as he sighed.</p><p>He hated winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Snow

\---

Tim shivered as Jason grabbed his hand and pulled him out in to the snow. 

The grounds of the manor were covered in a thick layer of soft, untouched snow. Tim's breath fogged in front of his face as he sighed. 

He hated winter. 

It reminds him of all of the time that he spent alone in Drake manor, it was always cold and so huge. Looking outside it would be just the same the snow would make everything seem so much bigger and stepping outside would be a bad idea because of the cold weather. There wouldn't be an escape from the manor, there wouldn't be a chance to run out side and sit under a tree under the sun. There's wouldn't be anytime for him to go out and take more pictures of Batman and Robin. 

Tim hated winter. 

But looking at Jason's face, cheeks red from the cold, light up as he was dragged outside might just make leaving the warmth of the house worth it. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> A little late, but I'm going to do it. So here's part 1!
> 
> Posting from Orlando, Florida!


End file.
